The present invention relates in general to infant support pillow devices for laying, propping and supporting infants and toddlers and more particularly, to an infant support pillow which has multiple layers which allow the support pillow to be adjusted in height and contour. The infant support pillow of this invention is an improvement over conventional infant support pillow devices.
With conventional infant support pillows, support for an infant or toddler is generally provided with a single layer of fabric covered flexible foam material which is shaped to partially surround the torso of an infant or toddler. The prior art methods of support generally do not surround the whole of the infant, nor do they provide the necessary adjustment to allow the positioning of an infant in a seated position. An example of the prior art conventional infant support pillow is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,134, Infant Support Pillow, issued to Matthews on Nov. 16, 1993. It describes a single layer infant support pillow with opposed cantilever arms which are in confronting relation to one another. There is no enclosed base for safety nor are any means provided for seating an infant or toddler. The prior art generally provides for propping only. The limitation of such devices make them of marginal use to the parent of a toddler or infant.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved infant support pillow with adjustable height that is inherently stable, easy to adjust, and able to provide a wide range of positioning to an infant or toddler.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved infant support pillow with multiple sections which are able to be used in conjunction with one another or separately in order to provide a desired posture for an infant or toddler.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved infant support pillow which allows a parent to provide a desired posture for an infant or toddler even as the infant or toddler grows.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved infant support pillow which helps to support an infant during the transition to the toddler stage as the child learns to sit and which provides one or more toys for the infants amusement.